Ryu-Sama
Basic Infomation Biology: Ryu is a member of the Homo Floresiensis, a species of Human that is extict in this world, but is Dominant in an Alternative universe, having out lived Homo Sapian. Ryu stands 3'4" and weighs 140 Ibs. He has dark, rusty brown hair, with a Ahoge that looks like a check mark on top of his head. He usually wears a cobalt T shirt over a white, long sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans, and black Tennis shoes with green highlights. Dragon Biology: Ryu is a direct decendant of the dragon king, Oryu, who is his great-great-great-great grandfather, making Ryu 1/128th dragon. Even though he only has a little bit of dragon blood, the genes of dragons can activate for any generation. A father who has the blood of a dragon may never exhibit the characteristics, but his son's dragonic heritage could manifest at birth. Ryu is an example of this. Thanks to this, he has access to many abilities. Ryu is extremely, physically stong, able to life buildings from their foundations. He can jump at super sonic speeds for short periods of time. His skin is tough, able to take bullet fire with out damaging him. He posses heightend senses, especially sight and smell, which is on par with Toriko's. Personality: Ryu has a hair trigger temper. He will take almost any negative comment, no matter how small or in a joking manner, as a direct insult and respond violently, usually through insults. Despite this, he is in control of his strength and never hits anyone who is weaker than himself. Ryu is also someone who loves to eat, which is why he is so glad to visit this universe, the world of the Gormet age. As a dragon decendant, he has an iron stomach and can eat just about everything and wring out even the smallest amount of nutrition. He takes eating very seriously and he considers eating with friends to be a sacred act. Anyone who offers him food is a lifelong friend to him and he trusts them. anyone who breaks this trust will earn his full wrath. Powers Super Strength: able to lift small buildings out of the ground. When using it at full power, he can shatter small mountains with only a few punches. Super Speed: does this by short bursts Super Senses: Able to see, hear, taste and smell at levels far above that of a normal human. Pyric Exhalation (fire breath): Breathes dragon fire. Akugan (Evil eye): Ryu's intimidation. The reason his eyes are hidden behind his glasses to stop him from releasing it too often. When Used, his eyes become visible, having black sclara and red iris. This intimidation can make weaker opponent faint from terror. However, the drawback is if he looks on a reflective surface, he may be scared of himself looking back on him. Martial Arts Prowess: a practitioner of many different types of fighting stlyes, like Boxing, Kenpo, Kung-fu, Muay Tai, and jiu-jutsu. Wave Manipulation: Able to manipulate the air around him into a destructive wave of force. Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences